The Swing
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Stan and Ford receive a letter from New Jersey: one, to be informed of Shermy's funeral, and two, they are to inherit the old pawn shop. They travel back to their hometown to settle the matters and come across the old swing that held so many memories of the past. Stan and Ford family fluff. Light BillFord.
1. The Letter

**This is just an idea I came up with a few days ago. It takes place in the same timeline as Bonded. It was originally going to be a part of that story, but I feel this one stands better on its own. This story takes place in May 2013 and will be a transition story between Bonded and Bonded: Year Two. Therefore, there is a minor bit of BillFord. The story will focus mostly on Stan and Ford though-more so in the next chapter.**

* * *

It was a typical day at the Mystery Shack. Stan stood outside with a tour group hanging on to his every word. Soos stood within the shack giving the gift shop one last sweep before the tourist headed inside. Wendy was currently in school leaving Bill to man the cash register. As always, Ford was in the basement working on research.

Soos stood with one hand on his hip and the other one clutching the broom stick. He smiled at his handiwork. The shack would require another round of cleaning once the large group made their exit, but he didn't mind, it gave him something to do. Only a few more weeks until Dipper and Mabel were scheduled to arrive for their second annual summer visit.

He looked over at Bill being reminded of their adventures last summer. With a smile he wondered if anything could ever top Gravity Falls' summer of 2012.

The door opened signalling that Stan was bringing the group inside. Bill and Soos looked up at the new group, the latter greeting each person with a high five.

The tourists milled about, taking in all the false exhibits along with the overpriced merchandise. As always the group rushed around squealing at the magical properties of everyday objects Stan spruced up to appear mystical. One by one the tourists lined up to purchase the rare, ancient, and magical items they would cherish and show to their loved ones back home. How incredible it felt to score a good deal on those special souvenirs. If any of them took a good look at Stan's sly grin they would think twice about their purchases.

It didn't take too long for the group to clear out leaving a good chunk of their cash behind. Soos and Bill waved goodbye.

"Another successful tour," the conman said with a laugh. He turned to his employees and said, "Stop standing around, boys, we need to get ready for the next lot of suckers."

Soos swept the dust to the porch while Bill stocked up the gift shop. The bristles flung the debris brought in by shoes into the air. Soos smiled at the dust particles drifting away. He lifted his face to see the mail truck pull up along the shack. The mailman dropped a few item in the box then resumed his route.

The handyman placed the broom against the side of the building then walked down the stairs. He reached his chubby arm into the box and pulled out six pieces. Stan instructed him to always "lose" unnecessary bills and any legal documents that could be incriminating towards him when checking the mail.

Among the mail was the electricity bill, a catalog for a local shop, two people wanting to give him a credit card (the reason any company would offer anything to Stanley Pines was begging to get kicked in the back), a legal document in a large envelope, and another envelope for both Pines twins. He looked down at the address from New Jersey. Soos hummed to himself as he recalled that Stan and Ford were originally from that east coast state.

Stan looked up from the amount of money he collected to his faithful employee standing at the door with the mail in hand.

"Anything good?" Stan asked. "Did I win a fortune?"

"There's a letter for you and Mr. Ford," Soos answered and handed the plain envelope over to the older man.

Stan grumbled about the government not leaving him alone. So what if he broke almost every state and federal law and he cheated on his taxes for years, it didn't mean they needed to treat him like a criminal.

Stan looked down at the address in the clear opening. He stopped mumbling and flipped the envelope open. His long index finger slid under the latch. He pulled out the document, opened it and silently read.

Soos and Bill exchanged glances then looked back at their employer. Stan's facial features hardened for a moment. He then read something that made him sigh. The elderly man folded up the paper and placed it down on the counter.

The vending machine opened allowing Ford to pass through. Stan turned to look at his twin-perfect timing. Ford greeted the group with a smile, but it faded when he saw the look of melancholy on his brother's face.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked. He looked at the other two then back to Stan.

"Shermy passed," Stan said. He picked the letter up off the counter and handed it to his brother.

Ford read the message. He too sighed and held the paper close to his chest.

"Cardiac arrest," Ford said. Stan nodded.

The twins had intended to visit their brother sometime before summer began and the younger twins sent to stay with them. The idea had been thrown in the air, and they decided to finally take a trip towards the end of May. With the very month reaching that date, it seemed they would get a chance to visit both their brother and hometown after all.

Ford placed his palm down on the counter. "If only we left last week like we planned," he said with a shake of his head. Over three decades had passed since he last spoke to his older brother, let alone stood in the same room.

"Now's not the time for regrets," Stan replied. He had spent thirty years feeding regret and would not allow Ford to do the same.

Ford glanced over the latter part of the note one last time. The property that had been willed to their other brother now passed to them. After the funeral they were expected to meet with the lawyer regarding the Pines Pawn Shop. At that point the twins would decide what they would do about their childhood home and business.

* * *

 **Quick question. Do you all think Shermy is the baby Stan and Ford's mom is holding in "A Tale of Two Stans" or do you think that baby is Shermy's child? I'm probably going to go with the latter for this story, but what do you all think in general?**


	2. The Funeral

**This chapter is mostly narration. There is a bit of dialogue, but mostly narration.**

 **Just as a note, this story is a side story to Bonded, so if anyone is wondering why Bill is accompanying Ford on the trip, he's under a spell that requires him to be within ten miles of Ford at all times.**

* * *

The RV was packed for a week and a half long trip. Thanks to Stan they wouldn't be able to board a plane, and would have to take turns driving in order to make it to Glass Shard Beach on time for the funeral.

The shack would be placed in Soos' care during that time. The tourist trap caretaker said a quick goodbye as the other three boarded the RV.

Stan sat in the driver's seat. Ford and Bill made themselves comfortable in the back. Enough food was stocked to make it to New Jersey.

A half hour on the road passed with no words spoken by the three.

Ford stared out the window as he tried to remember the last time he had spoken to, let alone seen his late brother. It was the day he graduated with his first PhD. His parents and Shermy came to the ceremony. After the graduation his mother greeted him with tears in her eyes and his father with a rare smile. Shermy had hugged him and offered the obligatory congratulations. The absence of noise reminded him that Stan was not among the family. Five years later and he still couldn't get over his brother's absence.

Ford was pulled from his memories when he felt a soft hand atop his callused one. The human glanced over to the man who had become his unwanted pet. No words needed to be spoken. All Bill could've said were apparent in those gold eyes. Ford offered Bill a half smile and then leaned back in his seat.

Three days passed with little incident. The three took turns driving, despite Bill not having a driver's licence. A few minutes after one on Friday they passed the border of Pennsylvania into New Jersey.

Ford sat in the driver's seat while Stan was buckled up in the seat next to him. Memories of their childhood-both good and bad-flooded. So much had changed since the early seventies.

It took another hour to arrive to their hometown of Glass Shard Beach.

"It's become more touristy than I remember," Stan commented.

Ford nodded.

Bill moved to the front and held onto the headrests of both seats.

"This is where you're from?" he asked.

Ford smiled. "Not exactly the way I remember."

Bill nodded. He recalled the way the town looked through Ford's memories of a young boy up until teenage years. Forty years away from the town differed from the images that lurked in the human's mind. Whether it was due to actual changes or nostalgia error was up for debate.

Ford parked the RV on a camp ground not far from the beach. Fifteen minutes were spent dressing in the black suits packed in the suitcases. The three stepped off the vehicle and began their walk to the bus stop. The sky held an overcast, a bit windy, but the temperature was pleasant at least.

More hotels and beach themed restaurants and shops had sprung up. They reached the boardwalk where the twins had spent the majority of their childhood summers. The familiar smell of water toffee hung in the air.

Ford stopped at the bus stop that would take them by the funeral parlor where their brother was to be laid to rest. The viewing was scheduled from four to five thirty. At that time the Shermy would be buried in the cemetery next to the graves of his wife, mother, and father.

Stan turned around to take in the view he remembered so clearly from over forty years ago. A lot had changed in terms of landscape and buildings, but it still felt the same. The ferris wheel on the boardwalk had been replaced after a hurricane a few years prior. He wondered if the cave he and Stan discovered the boat had been boarded back up.

The bus came into view. Ford and Bill looked in the direction of the slowly approaching vehicle. Stan heard its arrival, but chose to ignore it. His gaze stopped at the distant, yet clear swing set just off the shore. It baffled him that the piece of playground equipment still stood despite all else that drifted away.

Stan started at the six-fingered hand of his brother that clamped on his shoulder. The scientist felt a lump form in his throat at the nostalgia that punched him in the gut.

The bus came to a stop. The twins turned away from the landscape that would forever be etched in their memories. A part of Stan wished he never returned as he wanted to keep the memories untainted.

Several sets of eyes stared as the three men boarded the bus. Ford placed the necessary fare in the slot. The three could feel the stares from the strangers as they passed by. They took three of the four seats on the back row.

It was a silent ride. Ford looked out the window to see their childhood street come into view. He and Stan both stared as they passed the pawn shop that had once belonged to their father and subsequently Shermy.

Bill curled his fingers around Ford's. Ford bit his lip at the touch and tightened his hold on his lover's hand. Ford's eyes met with Bill's. The latter could see the former trying to keep his emotions inside.

"Thank you for being here," Ford whispered to Bill.

Bill wanted to make a joke about how he had no choice in the matter, but due to the circumstances he decided to let it remain unspoken. Bill wondered when he became so concerned of the other man's feelings.

The pawn shop disappeared from view. A few stops down it halted where the group needed to get off. Stan led the way. With Ford's hand still in his, Bill assisted his boyfriend down the stairs.

The funeral home was another seven blocks down. Ford took a deep breath and pushed away the desire to cry for his brother and lost time.

The building came in sight. The last time the twins visited the funeral home was when their grandmother passed. They were both six at the time and could barely remember the elderly woman who had loved them so. All Stan could remember was seeing his mom break down inside as she watched the lid of her mother's coffin close. It was the only time they witnessed their father put his arm around their mother and hold her close.

They ascended the steps of the funeral parlor. One of the attendants greeted them each with a handshake and held the door open. Ford tried to hide his voice cracking when he thanked him.

The inside of the building smelled of furniture polish. White roses in clear vases were placed on every surface. Beside the door that led to the main room that housed the late Shermy Pines was a table. A framed photograph of the smiling old man sat on the left side and one of him in his teen years on the right. A stack of programs were placed in front of the photo on the left. In the center was the guestbook.

The grandfather clock next to the table showed they were ten minutes early for the viewing. Stan looked inside the room to see a good number of people already inside.

Ford decided it was best for his brother to be the first of their group to sign. Stan picked up the pen and looked at the line he was supposed to sign his name. He stared for a moment. He spent the last year and a half learning to write his own given name again. He looked up at the ceiling for a second then wrote his birth name on the line. He turned and handed the pen to his twin.

Ford wrote his name in beautiful cursive that he had been praised for throughout his lifetime. His signature and Stan's was still as different as the two men they represented. Bill felt it wouldn't be appropriate for him to sign when it technically wasn't his family, but since Ford handed him the pen he felt obligated to write his name in the book. His signature was fancier than Ford's, but not quite as pretty.

Bill placed the pen down beside the book then the three made their way inside the main room.

The lighting was dim. The coffin was placed on a platform at the front of the room. The majority of the guests mingled close to where Shermy rested. No one dared to speak above a whisper.

With every step the truth became more real. The hopes that it had all been a nightmare and that Shermy was still alive died when they saw the face of their loved one lying in the coffin.

Neither twin had been allowed the chance to say a proper farewell to either of their parents. The thought that their brother was taken at seventy-two was hard to grasp. It felt like the three of them were children playing on the beach just last week.

Stan stood silent as he looked upon the man he had not seen since he was thrown out of his family's home. From what Ford told him, Shermy had tried to contact him through the years, but due to his constant moving, his brother could never reach him. After hearing that Stanley Pines died in a car accident, he no longer had a reason to seek him.

Tears slipped down Ford's cheeks. The lenses of his glasses fogged. Thirty years of time he could've spent with his family had been stolen. Ford couldn't find the strength to look at his brother, the very thief who robbed his remaining time he could've spent with Shermy.

However, he knew it was unfair to blame his twin when he chose to stay in Oregon all that time. Never once did it occur to him during those years he chased his dream, and even the year and a half after being rescued from the alternate dimension, to hop a bus or a car and visit his older brother.

Ford shook as he sobbed. It had been so long since he allowed himself to cry. It felt good to finally release all that had been kept inside for so long. He pushed his glasses up to wipe away the tears only to make room for new ones.

Bill placed a hand on Ford's back. The human turned and pulled the smaller man into an embrace. Bill returned the embrace and let Ford cry on his shoulder. Everyone in the room consciously turned away from the scene. Bill gently rubbed Ford's back as he wept on him.

When Ford stopped crying he straightened out his blazer and apologized for making a scene. Both Stan and Bill assured him there was nothing to forgive him for. Ford pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the tears from his face.

The three stepped away from the coffin.

"Stanford...Stanley," a woman in her sixties said as she approached.

The twins were surprised and confused at who addressed them until they finally recognized the face of their cousin.

"Ruth," Stanley said and accepted the woman's hand.

Two men stopped beside her. One was her husband-Jerry, and the other her brother-Bernard. The twins shook hands with their other two family members.

"I'm sorry for being so shocked to see you, Ley, but I heard you died," Bernard spoke.

Ruth glared at her brother.

"That was a rumor," Stan explained. "It was a horrible crash, and well, news got out of hand."

"I'm glad that's not the case," Ruth said as she hugged her cousin.

Stan was surprised at the sudden sign of affection but accepted her hug anyway. The two parted and Ruth felt it necessary to hug the other twin for old time's sake.

"Stanford, is this your son?" Bernard asked when he noticed Bill standing beside Ford.

Bill held a hand over his mouth as he tried to hide a snicker. Nevertheless the sound escaped his lips. Ford glared at the blond the turned back to his cousin.

"No," Ford replied. He cleared his throat, swallowed collected saliva, then said, "This is Bill, my...boyfriend."

The three stood silent for a moment. Ruth and Jerry looked at each other.

"I see," Ruth finally said. She excused herself and Jerry followed.

Bernard stared at his cousin for a few seconds more before he too walked away. Ford heard him whisper to his sister, "Robbing the cradle?"

Stan and Ford stood in the room and spoke with relatives they hadn't seen since their youth, and some they didn't know or couldn't remember. All of their immediate family was buried where Shermy would soon join.

A few minutes later Shermy's son with his wife and children entered. The three noticed their family and went to greet them.

Daniel Pines hugged his uncles. From the look on his face it was evident that he had been crying long before they arrived. He informed them that they arrived last night and were lodged at one of the many hotels on the beach.

Madison Pines stood behind her husband. Her mouth was formed in a frown. Still it pained the older twins to see the younger set dressed fully in black. Mabel without her trademark sweater and Dipper void of his cap. It looked as if the chipper kids they had come to love as their own were replaced with emotionless dolls.

Stan knelt down and embraced the twins. Mabel released her tears when her grunkle allowed a shoulder to cry on.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel said with a sob. "Please tell me Grandpa's not d-d-gone."

Stan replied by holding her tighter. Dipper stayed quiet, but he too wept along with his sister. He wished he could spare the kids from this moment.

"Hey, it's okay," Stan said despite his own lip trembling. "He-he's in a better place."

Mabel looked up at the elderly man with her eyes full of tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but simply nodded.

Ford looked away from his nephew to see Stan's attempt to comfort the teens.

"This is their first real experience with death," Daniel whispered.

Ford could only nod in reply. After having seen hundreds of deaths (having been the cause of a few himself), he hoped the kids would only have the minimal amount in life.

At long last five thirty arrived. Everyone moved to the the chairs set up looking in the direction of the deceased. Stan walked with Mabel and Dipper clinging to either hand. Bill took Ford's hand and led him to the seats next to his brother and the twins. Daniel and Madison sat down next to Ford.

Several people were allowed to speak on behalf of the dead. Sobs and sniffles were heard throughout the room. Mabel cried in her hands while Stan patted her on the back. Madison held her husband close as he wept his grief on her blouse.

Afterwards the lid on the coffin was shut. Ford and Stan felt it hit them directly in the chest. The crowd moved to their feet as the six pallbearers carried the coffin to the hearse. The family exited first followed by the rest of the mourners. It was a short drive to the cemetery.

The crowd huddled under the chairs set up at the grave site.

Stan trembled when he saw the headstones marked for his mother and father directly behind Shermy's. His father had passed ten years ago and his mother only three years after him. He mourned his father in silence, and purposely chose to miss Filbrick Pines' funeral. For one his mother would be able to recognize him past his disguise and two he couldn't bear having to tell her the truth about why Ford couldn't come. Thirdly, he couldn't face his father knowing he failed the man after all those years. He wasn't notified about his mother's passing until a week after her funeral. On that day he instructed Soos to close the shack early and he sat down in the basement in front of the portal crying.

As much as Stan wanted to spit on his father's grave he couldn't. This one time he would do the sensible thing and not disrespect his brother's death.

A few last words were spoken on Shermy's behalf. Mabel and Dipper clung to each other. The girl sobbed again when the coffin was lowered. She looked up to see Ford weeping in time with her. She reached out and took two of Ford's fingers in her grasp. Ford put his arm around Mabel and brought her to his side where he gave her a half hug.

Everyone who wanted to were allowed to toss flowers on the casket deep in the fresh grave. One by one the mourners paid their respects to the deceased. At last it was Stan and Ford's turn. The two looked at each other and tossed the flowers in at the same time. Stan looked up at the sky and offered his late brother a smile. He could only hope that Shermy smiled back down on them.

After the funeral Daniel Pines offered to take the group out to dinner. The three agreed to join them. They chose a decent restaurant and it gave a bit of a release to enjoy a meal with family. As expected, cheerful memories of the deceased made its way into conversation. Ford and Stan told stories of how occasionally Shermy would join in their shenanigans which had the rest laughing.

"It doesn't seem that long ago," Stan said after he finished his story on him and his brothers stealing from a candy store.

Ford nodded. It amazed the older set of twins how sixty years could pass in the snap of a finger.

"When will you be heading back to California?" Ford asked.

Daniel took a sip from his water then answered, "Our plane leaves tomorrow night at seven. We might go to boardwalk tomorrow morning."

The twins perked up at the thought of having a day of fun. However it would be weird without their grandfather to join them.

"I have some business to handle tomorrow at eleven," Daniel mentioned.

"About the pawn shop?" Ford asked. Daniel nodded then the older man added, "Us too."

"I can't take it," Daniel said. He looked over at his immediate family then said, "We already have a life in California."

"We'll probably sell too," Ford replied.

Stan nodded. He didn't want anything more to do with that building that had been the center for one of the worst memories in his life. He wanted to burn it along with every painful memory of his father were in not for the fact he could get a decent amount of money out of the property.

Dinner ended around eight thirty. The younger Pines decided they would head in for the night if they were going to rise early for a few hours of leisure before heading back to Piedmont.

Stan, Ford, and Bill said goodbye to the others then headed back for the bus stop. The vehicle passed by the vacant pawn shop one last time. This time it was Stan who looked out at their childhood home. It would be painful to let such an important part of their life go, but it was for the best. Nonetheless he hoped to take one last look at it before he handed it over.

The bus stopped and the three stepped off. They passed by the beach again. The moonlight glistened over the ocean. In the distance Stan caught sight of that same swing set. He looked over at his brother and Bill as they continued on not knowing he had stopped.

"I'll catch up with you two later," Stan said and headed towards the beach.

Ford and Bill looked at each other then back at the retreating form of Stan.

The smell of salt water brought back a thousand memories from his younger years. The waves softly crashed against the shore. The elderly man stopped just short of where the water broke over the sand. How many summer days and evenings did he and Ford waste playing on that very beach. Sometimes Shermy joined them, but mostly he had more grown up interest leaving only him and his twin.

He turned around and caught sight of the two swings gently swaying in the wind. Stan sat down on one and pushed it back. Just like so many times before he moved forward. He pushed three more times, letting the wind rustle his hair. His tie moved in synchrony with the swing. He let his shoes scrape the sand. Brown eyes looked out at the ocean.

Stan leaned forward. A tear trickled down his nose and dropped into the sand.

* * *

 **I know this is a sad place to stop the chapter. I almost made myself cry a few times writing this chapter.**

 **I'm planning on chapter three being the final chapter of this story.**


	3. The Last Day on the Beach

**This is the final chapter. It will have a few more moments with Dipper and Mabel as well.**

* * *

Wind blew from the ocean causing the man on the swing to tighten his hold on his jacket. He was used to wearing black on an everyday basis, but it felt strange to know that this time it was for mourning purposes.

He had only attended two funeral services the entirety of his life. While he knew with his life reaching the closer to its end, it still shook him to know his brother had been taken.

He inhaled the salty air. Memories of the times he and his brothers spent on the beach came back. Stan wondered where the years had gone. Thirty had been spent under an identity that wasn't his. How he longed for the days of his youth-a simpler time when he still had his future ahead of him.

The waves crashed on the shore. He recalled the summer nights when he and Ford would occasionally lay on the sand and let the sound they had accepted as a part of their environment lull them to sleep.

The ropes on the swing next to him shook. He felt the weight of another his size sitting beside him.

"I thought I'd find you here," said the voice that used to be a memory that was thankfully a constant once again.

"I thought you were going to bed," Stan said looking down at the sand.

"I'm not tired," Ford replied. His hands slipped down the ropes of the swing. "It's still standing after all this time."

"Kinda funny so much was destroyed by the hurricane," Stan commented. He looked over at his brother then back to his own swing. "Not this."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Stan sighed and pushed the swing forward. He flew back then frontwards again. The rusty clamps squeaked with each push. Without thinking Ford copied his brother.

The swings moved in opposite directions. The cool wind whipped across their faces, blowing gray hair back. For once they were no longer the twins who had caused so much damage to many lives over their years-they were two innocent children spending the end of a summer evening in front of the ocean they would one day explore.

Stan's feet slid across the sand. Parallel tracks marked his stopping. Ford slowed his swing to a halt. Again the only sound came from the splashing waves.

A car passed by on the road behind, the headlights illuminating Stan's face.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Stan asked.

Ford opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. How could he forget?

He clearly remembered the two of them sitting there, not enjoying the toy as they had as children, but the twins a year before adulthood. Ford had been given the opportunity of a lifetime. Stan was opposed to the idea, though Ford argued that he'd be a fool to let that chance disappear without giving a try.

"Stanley," Ford finally said. He paused for a moment. "We-we don't have to talk about this right now."

"What better time?" Stan asked. Stan gripped at the ropes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm really sorry." He looked over at his brother then returned his gaze to the sand.

Ford lowered his head. "No," he said. He looked his brother in the eyes. "I've wasted too much time regretting what happened that night." He swallowed collected saliva. "I let it make me bitter." He tore his gaze from Stan. "And isolate my best friend."

Stan's lips curved at hearing those words.

Ford released his hold on the ropes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He stared out at the moon reflecting on the ocean.

"We were both selfish," he said. "And it cost us forty years."

Stan nodded then said, "Too bad we can't go back in time and correct it."

Ford looked up and nearly told him that there was a possibility. He stopped himself when he realized that getting a hold of a time machine could cost them more than they would gain.

"It's never a good idea to mess with time," Ford said.

Stan snorted. "You would know, smartypants."

Ford smiled. "I'm glad we got a chance to come back," he said. His smile faded. "I wish it could've been for better reasons."

Stan didn't need to say anything.

The two sat there letting the cool breeze pass over them. How much time passed neither one could say, nor did they care. Sometimes silence was the best healer.

* * *

The next morning the three headed out to the same bus stop. At quarter to ten they arrived in front of the lawyer's building. Daniel greeted both of his uncles with a handshake.

Bill had been given permission to join Madison and the younger twins. He kissed Ford goodbye then joined the twins. Mabel took his hand in hers and started chatting about the last time they had visited the boardwalk.

The three Pines men entered the building. They lobby was chilled from the air conditioning. Daniel approached the receptionist who directed them to the office they were needed.

Stan shuddered as he walked down the hallway. Too many unpleasant moments were spent in a lawyer's office right before he would be locked away for some time. He hoped that this one wouldn't notify the police that he was in the state he was banned from in the seventies.

Daniel knocked on the door. Upon given permission he turned the knob and entered. The lawyer stood, straightened out his jacket, then greeted the three men. They took their seats around the desk. A plaque atop the desk read the man's name: Gilman Honeycutt. The lawyer pulled out envelopes related to the property.

"Firstly, I'm sorry for your loss," Honeycutt said. "Shermy was a good man."

"He was the best dad a man could have," Daniel replied. He sniffled and Stan patted him on the shoulder.

"Daniel Pines," Honeycutt stated as he looked over the paperwork. "This document states that you are the first in line to inherit Pines' pawnshop." He glanced over at the older two men. "Stanford and Stanley," to which the twins nodded.

Honeycutt frowned at a note placed on one of the files. He flipped through the folder until he found the needed document.

"Hmm," Honeycutt said. He looked over at Stan. "Stanley Pines," he began. "For some reason a report of your death was filed here inside." He looked down at the paper then over to Ford. "Obviously you're not dead."

Stan groaned. "It's a long story," the elderly man began. He waved his arms in the air. "I was in a car crash and believed to be dead. The paperwork was filled out before confirmation. The accident left me with amnesia and somehow I was mistaken for my brother."

Ford stared at Stan as he spurted that same story he used to clear up the mistake at the Gravity Falls courthouse after Ford's return. In order to clear the crimes from Ford's name Stan was forced to resume his identity.

Stan came up with the lie of amnesia after the accident. He had walked from the crash, leading the authorities to believe he had died inside. He walked to Oregon where he was mistaken for Ford in public which based on previous memories of his brother led him to believe he was Stanford. The fact that he and his brother were almost identical (and that the police in that city were too lazy to check records) everyone believed his story for thirty years until the real Stanford returned and the explosion during the election brought back his memories.

The lawyer nodded as Stan told his story. Just to be sure Honeycutt called up the office in Gravity Falls to hear a confirmation from the person on a duty. A fax of the document printed out behind him.

"Very well, Mr. Stanley Pines," Honeycutt said as he inserted the new document in with the others. "Mr. Daniel Pines has consented to sell his portion of the property."

"I wish to sell as well," Ford stated.

The lawyer nodded. There came a knock at the door. A man from the local bank stepped in to be the second witness.

Honeycutt slipped the paper over for Ford to sign. He picked up the ball-point pen off the desk and signed his name on the line then dated it.

A copy was then handed to Stan. He held the pen in his grasp. In a few seconds the building that had been his childhood home would belong to the town until whoever decided to purchase it came along. He wondered if that potential buyer knew he would be accepting sixty years of Pines history with the property.

"Uncle Stan, are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"Stanley?" Ford asked in equal concern.

That pawn shop contained the room that had been his and Ford's. Some great memories were spent there.

Along with the good memories came the worst one in his lifetime.

He recalled the moment at seventeen when his father grabbed him by his shirt and spoke to him as he usually did, calling him names. Ever since childhood Filbrick Pines found some negative word or another to assign to him and occasionally Ford. The noise had startled little Daniel Pines and brought their mother into the living room to investigate the yelling. Filbrick had literally tossed Stan out on the curb. He had looked up at Ford for help only for his twin to turn his back on him.

Stan shook his head. He scribbled his signature on the paper.

"There's nothing there I want to keep," Stan said then handed the paper back to the lawyer.

The lawyer and the banker signed as well.

"You gentlemen can expect your money within a month's time," Honeycutt said to the three.

He shook hands with the Pines men and escorted them to the door.

Once they were outside Stan let out a sigh of relief. With his father dead, the property sold, and he and his brother back on good terms, there was nothing left to bind him to the mistake his teenage self committed over forty years ago.

"I should go find my family," Daniel said to his uncles. They agreed to accompany him.

Daniel pulled out his cell phone and called his wife. She told him they were on the boardwalk watching homemade ice cream being made. The twins knew exactly where they were as free samples were always given to those interested in watching the procedure.

A ten minute ride on the shuttle took them where they needed to be. The three men looked out for any sight of their party. Stan noticed a teenager yelling and jumping around with an ice cream cone in hand. He smiled at his niece then pointed the others in their direction.

Mabel and Dipper greeted their father and grunkles. Madison sat at a plastic table painted green with Bill by her side. They too held an icy treat in their hands.

"Everything went good?" Madison asked when she caught sight of her husband.

Daniel nodded and sat in the vacant seat to her left.

Ford sat next to Bill and took a bite of his ice cream.

"Mine!" Bill shouted and pushed Ford's face away. With a pout he added, "Get your own."

The others laughed.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered. What was left of her ice cream melted over her hand. "Can you show us that cave?"

"Yeah!" Dipper chimed in. "The one where you found the boat."

"Dipper! Mabel!" their mother scolded.

Stan looked over to his brother then said, "I don't see why not."

Ford chuckled then added, "We're not expected back at a particular time."

The younger twins cheered and high-foured.

After they finished eating (and Mabel washed her hands) the younger twins and Bill followed the Stan twins to the beach. Daniel and Madison decided to stay behind and have a few minutes to themselves.

The older twins exchanged glances and shuddered at the familiarity of walking that path. As kids they happened upon it one summer morning and their curiosity won over the apparent dangers the boarded up sign warned of.

Salt water splashed in their faces. Sand sprayed all around their shoes.

At long last the cave came into view. Stan and Ford stood before the location of their prized boat that had been discarded long ago, just like their dreams to sail the world in search of treasure. Mabel whined at seeing it boarded up once again.

Stan smirked at his brother. Before Ford could stop him the elderly man punched a hole in the boards. The fragments fell at his feet. He motioned for Ford to go in before him. The other three followed after and Stan entered last. He picked the splinters from his fingers as they journeyed inside.

Ford glanced over to where they signed ownership of the cave. He brushed his fingers over his own signature. He turned to see Stan staring at the same.

Ford pulled out a flashlight and led the others deeper into the cave.

Ford and Stan stood shocked to see it vacant. All their ten-year-old selves had come across when they explored was no longer inside. They figured either locals stole it or security removed it before it was locked back up.

Stan put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It was much more impressive when we were kids," Ford stated.

"I think it's cool," said Mabel.

The men let the children explore for a few minutes more before they headed back to the beach. Mabel and Dipper took turns kicking sand on the other. It made the older twins laugh at how they too had partook in that ridiculous game.

"Remember when I accidentally kicked sand in your eye?" Ford asked.

Stan scoffed. "Your face had protection."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you were kids like us," Dipper commented over his shoulder.

He still had his mouth open when he turned back. Mabel kicked a good amount in his face. Dipper spit out the now wet sand from his mouth and wiped away the grains from his lips while shouting at his sister. The girl laughed too hard to apologize.

Dipper threatened to pay her back for it later. Mabel rolled her eyes and waved her hands daring him to do his worst.

They continued to walk along the beach. They arrived at the playground the older twins had visited that night. Mabel shrieked and ran for the swing. She threw her belly over the seat and flew with her arms stretched out in front.

She jumped up and demanded Dipper to push her. The teenage boy quickly agreed. Three pushes in a devilish smile appeared over his face. He pushed his sister face first in the sand. She stood up and brushed sand from her sweater and skirt. Her cheeks were puffed and she pointed her finger at her brother who doubled over with laughter.

From behind she heard Bill laughing. Stan held a hand over his mouth to hide that he too found the scene amusing.

"I told you I'd get you back," Dipper said in between laughs.

"Touche," Mabel said and sat back down on her swing.

Dipper took the swing next to her. The two took turns pushing back and front. Stan and Ford could only stare at how much they resembled themselves at that age.

"I'm sorry," Stan said without looking at Ford.

"Me too," Ford replied.

Stan put his arm around his brother's shoulder. Ford smiled at his twin then mirrored his response.

The two stared at the younger twins enjoying the same swing set they had so many years ago. Like their grunkles, Dipper and Mabel found it to be the best way to end their day at Glass Shard Beach.

* * *

 **That's all for this story. I don't believe it was ever mentioned how old Stan and Ford were when they were children in "A Tale of Two Stans," so I'm just saying they're ten. I suppose they could be twelve to better parallel Mabel and Dipper, but for this story we'll just say they're ten.**


End file.
